The Mark Of Athena
by RockIt003
Summary: "The Seven" are preparing for a great challenge to close "Doors of Death". Does one of their own turn against them? What are the difficult choices Percy has to confront? Is Frank's life a hostage to Leo's powers? All answers are about to be revealed..
1. Annabeth: Nosepokers and Worries

The scenery was so soothing, Annabeth just couldn't figure out the perfect words to describe it. She was certainly sure this place could not be reality. The sea was clear as crystal and the sand white as snow, though; it was ridiculous to relate something like snow to this beach. The sun was setting down; making the evening sky a humungous swirl of red and orange as the sea shells tightly embraced the ground.

The beach was lonely. It was just Annabeth and her thoughts, worries and her 'what if's'.

What if Percy didn't remember who she is? What if the romans didn't trust them? What if-There was a never ending list of worries.

Annabeth was sure this wasn't the Long Island sound beach. She had been there a million times. Percy would've undoubtedly fallen in love with this place. It was perfect for him. What else could a son of Poseidon wish for? The thought of her boyfriend made her worries even worse.

Just then, she heard a familiar voice. "Wise girl" the voice said. Annabeth turned swiftly with a scoop. She recognized the voice. She was one hundred and one percent sure it was Percy.

Just then Annabeth saw something that made her heart to a little tap dance. It was Percy! The same jet black hair, the same sea green eyes and the same crooked grin on his face for which Annabeth had fallen for him. He was slowly walking towards her. Ashe approached, Annabeth's heartbeat got faster. She was afraid she would forget her own name. Percy was now a foot away from her. Before Annabeth could even say anything, Percy rushed her into a warm hug. He then pulled away and was about to say something when everything stopped. Seriously, everything stopped moving. Percy froze in his position. Annabeth was confused but then realized time had stopped when she saw that the sea waves were stuck on its place, like someone had pinned them onto an orange wall.

Suddenly the earth started shaking. At first, she thought it was an earthquake but then the sand started moving in a weird manner. It was forming some kind of message on it.

'Do not be so happy daughter of Athena. Happy times are soon going to end and the dark days of sadness would soon make their way into your life. Be prepared. Your little toy ship cant cause any harm to me.'

Annabeth knew this was one of Gaea's pathetic works. Gaea had now officially earned the title 'nose poker' for her. She always had to pop up her stupid strategies at the time Annabeth wanted peace. That is what demigods should be expecting all their lives.

Then, with a quick whisk of air, everything turned back to normal.

Percy was now blinking and staring at Annabeth, who was trying hard not to blush. "Annabeth" was all he said before Annabeth woke up and realized that Piper was shaking her arm vigorously

"Annabeth! I've been trying to wake you up from a very long time! What's the matter? Any bad dreams?" Piper asked curiously while Annabeth nodded.

"It was Percy. We were on the beach and he was about to talk to me when G-Gaea ruined everything!" Annabeth buried her head in her hands.

"What did Gaea do?"

"She- un, Piper, I am really not in a mood to-"

"I understand" Piper placed her hand on Annabeth's shoulder and continued. "Anyways, I just came to tell you that we would be landing in the roman camp in about five minutes."

"Five minutes? You have to be kidding me!"

"As I said, I had been trying to wake you up from a very long time." Piper said before walking out of the room.

Annabeth was ready in two minutes. She didn't really care about her looks. She never did. She just slipped on a shorts and her orange camp half-blood t-shirt and rushed to check on Leo, Piper and Jason. They would be landing in three minutes. Three minutes.

Annabeth thought. Three minutes from now, she would be reuniting with her boyfriend after 18 months. Three minutes from now she would be facing their counterparts, the Romans. She wondered whether Percy was still the same or had changed. By changed, Annabeth's first thought was whether he was going out with someone else or was still commited to her. She went in a deep depression until she noticed Jason's nervous expression.

"You look nervous, what's the matter?" She interrogated.

"Well, I'm returning back to camp Jupiter after a long time. What if the Romans don't get along with the Greeks and declare a war?"

Annabeth looked at her watch. They still had a minute left.

"Jason, we are already here and... If this is Hera's plan, I have a strong feeling it will succeed." she explained.

"I thought you hated her."

"Yes, I do but you see, saving the world is more important!" she shrugged.

Just then, Leo announced.

"Hey umh, everyone, this is your captain speaking-"

"Captain? Sorry, but you're the repair boy!" piper added in, sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up beauty queen!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Ha-"

"Stop it, you two!" Jason interrupted the argument.

"Yeah whatever" Leo said "Anyways, we will be- sorry, we have landed at camp Jupiter."

Annabeth felt the same way as she felt in her dream. After all these months, it was finally time.


	2. Percy: Reunions and Togas

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does.

After the senate meeting, everybody rushed out of the senate house to take a glimpse of the gigantic Greek warship. There was a lot of whispering and tittle-tattling among the campers. Behind Percy, Octavian was trying to convince some people that the Greeks were their enemies and could not be trusted and blah, blah, blah, but Percy could feel the intense disgust in Octavian's tone. Octavian was the kind of a person you would not wish to argue with. He fought with words. He fought for power. Percy just couldn't figure out what was his deal? Figuring this out would take aeons and Percy had better things to worry about like- the warship, the romans and the Greeks blending together, and most importantly... Annabeth.

He walked out eagerly with Frank and Hazel on his either sides. Frank was wearing a cloak similar to his, only it was white, which was obvious because now he was now the leader of the fifth cohort. As for him, he was the praetor. Wow, Percy thought. He had reached so far in one week, considering the fact that Hera had taken away his memory for 18 months. Although it was a great honor to be the praetor and all, he felt uncomfortable in the purple cloak. He wondered what Annabeth's reaction would be, when she would see him in this bed sheet resembling cloak.

Just then, he noticed Reyna approaching him. "Percy, some campers are under Octavian's words and have their weapons drawn out. You must explain it to them that the Greeks come in peace."

Percy thought for a moment and then replied. "Why don't you do the explaining? They will believe you more than me."

"Percy, we Romans are trusting you that the Greek- I mean your friends are here with no violent intentions. Only if you just explain it to them, things could be easier,"

"Reyna is right, Percy. She can command them to put their weapons down but ultimately, they would like to hear it from you." Hazel supported Reyna.

"You people don't understand. At this moment, all I am thinking about is that Warship. I don't think I'll be able to make a speech. What if I sound nervous?" Percy said.

Reyna gave Percy a long look and then started.

"Ok, here's the deal, I start off for you and they you do the rest of the speaking."

Percy sighed and finally said- "Deal."

Percy and Reyna made their way through the sea of curious and impatient campers and stood in front of them. Reyna announced in her same responsible tone-

"Romans! I know you all are desperate to know about the warship and people on it and so, your newly elected praetor, Percy Jackson has something to say."

Reyna gestured Percy to continue.

"Umh, Hey everyone." Percy started. "I assure you that my fellow campers won't cause any harm to Camp Jupiter. And besides, your er, old praetor, Jason, is also on the warship."

There was a sudden murmuring within the crowd. Octavian shot Percy a dirty look but he ignored it.

The warship had now touched the ground. Percy's heart was racing a thousand miles. For once, he had a lot of feelings going through him. He was happy because he would be meeting his girlfriend after an awful long time. He felt nervous at the thought of war between the Romans and Greeks. He was angry for all of this to happen. He wished he could lead a normal life. He wished he wasn't a demigod.

He could see figures walking through the smoke. When it all cleared out, he saw the one person he was so eager and restless to meet. That person was the one and only 'Wise girl'- Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth froze in her tracks when she saw Percy. Both of them stared at each other for what seemed forever. After all this time, he had her right in front of him, still, why was he acting so dumb? Why was he standing there like an idiot?

He then started moving towards her. Before he knew it, he was already a foot away from her.

Annabeth hadn't even changed the slightest bit. She still had the same curly blonde hair, the same stormy grey eyes and the same wise expression. Only this time, it was a mixed expression of wisdom and nervousness. Before Percy could figure out what to say, she punched him in the arm. This was completely unexpected, though, considering the situation, it was expected. "Owww" he cried. "Jeez! Why'd you do that?"

"Perseus Jackson! First, you suddenly disappear on the very first day of camp. Then, you give me hope and I keep looking for you, anxious and eager and now you ask me, why'd I punch you? That is so du- umh, why're you wearing a bedsheet?" Annabeth asked when she noticed his 'bedsheet'.

"This is not a bedsheet! It's a toga!"

"I see." Annabeth said.

To be more formal, Percy started. "So, hey, I missed you."

"I missed you too, seaweed brains!" Annabeth exclaimed. "So, 18 months."

"18 months." Percy agreed but then noticed everyone, including Reyna, Hazel, Frank and the other three people who Percy figured were Piper, Jason and er, Leo, staring at him. Annabeth blushed while Percy went blank. He couldn't figure out what to say when a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes walked upto him and stretched out his. He reminded Percy of Thalia. 'This must be Jason.' Percy thought.

"Hi, I am Jason, son of Jupiter, Zeus and pr-er, ex-praetor of camp Jupiter." Jason said. "Looks like you've jumped into my boots now."

"Umh, Er, I... I'm sorry." was all Percy could say.

"Ah, that's okay; I was just pulling your leg." Jason said, dismissively.

"Anyways, this is Piper, daughter of Venus, er, Aphrodite and this is Leo, son of Vulcan, Hephaestus." he gestured towards a slim build girl with choppy and uneven chocolate brown hair and a boy, who looked like a Latino Santa's elf.

"Hi! Welcome to camp Jupiter." Percy said warmly.

The girl, whose name Percy remembered was Piper, smiled but the Leo was staring somewhere else. When Percy followed his gaze, he noticed him staring at Hazel.

"This is Hazel, daughter of Pluto, Hades and this is the Frank, son of Mars, Ares and also the descendant of Neptune, Poseidon." Percy completed the introductions.

Reyna, who was feeling left out, announced. "Campers! Our guests are here! I hope you do not spoil the name of Romans and will welcome our guests." Reyna glared at Octavian with warning eyes as she said the last part, who in turn, shot her a mean look.

Then, Reyna turned to Jason, Annabeth, Piper and Leo. "Welcome to camp Jupiter and as for you Jason, welcome back home." Reyna said as she hugged Jason. Percy could see Piper getting jealous.

"umh, Percy, Hazel and Frank, why don't you show them around camp Jupiter.?"

Reyna suggested.

"Oh no, Chiron iris- messaged us and said there was an emergency at camp half blood." Annabeth explained

"What emergency?" Percy interrogated.

"Camp is under attack!"

"What?"

"So... So,.. That means you'll be leaving now?"

"yeah." Jason answered.

Annabeth turned to Percy, Hazel and Frank and said "Are you guys ready?"

"No" Frank answered.

"Well then go get your stuff! We don't have a lot of time!"

The three of them nodded and left. Packing wasn't so hard because his bag was already packed as he hadn't unpacked any of his belongings from the earlier quest. He reached his pocket and felt the ball point pen. It was still there. It wasn't any ordinary ball point pen but the mighty riptide.

Percy met Hazel and Frank and together, they rushed towards the warship.

"Are you ready?" Hazel asked him.

"Hun? Oh yes, I am... I mean, I have to be ready right?" he said sarcastically.

They were soon loaded and ready for departure. Annabeth smiled at Percy and walked in. Percy sighed and took a deep breath and then walked inside.

Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you liked it so far. Please review.


	3. Jason: Quest and Questions

Chapter 3: quest and questions

Author's note: I do not own Percy Jackson series!

Jason:

The journey back was pretty rough. There was a small thunderstorm and also Jason noticed that there was a category 1 earthquake. He figured out there must be some kind of argument going on between the gods. He wondered why the gods won't communicate with them. He knew that the gods weren't communicating with them due to Hera being prisoned, but they had saved her, the gods should be answering their prayers now. Unless, Jason thought, there was another problem.

Jason looked around him. The first person he saw was Percy, but, he didn't look really good. He wasn't the Percy Jackson he met a while ago. It looked like his confident shoulders were drooped down with nervousness. His proud smile had changed into a lost confused look. He was shaking his leg vigorously. Hazel and Frank were nervous too, but not as nervous as Percy Jackson. Jason watched as Annabeth walked upto him and comforted him. Percy seemed to relax a little bit.

They soon landed at Camp Half Blood. It was the scene of the war that made his heart leap out of his mouth. There was chaos everywhere. Satyrs running helter-shelter. Demigods fighting with all their might. Nymphs caring for the wounded. And most of all the huge army of cyclops and centaurs, following Ma gasket's commands. Somehow that huge lady cyclops had survived her terrible defeat at Camp Jupiter, Jason concluded from what he had heard from Hazel, Frank and Percy.

"The battle's started" he heard Annabeth say.

Jason heard the sound of a sword banging the rails of the ship. He turned around to see Percy uncapping his sword.

"Everybody, get your weapons ready, it's time to pulverize some monsters." Percy said as he walked through the entrance of the ship followed by Hazel and Frank and then the rest of them.

Hazel and Frank trusted Percy more than they would trust anyone else.

The battle was horrible. Jason killed as many enemies as he could. Fortunately, there were no giants or they would need the god's help, which was definitely not happening.

A centaur came charging towards him but before he could stab him, Jason ducked. The centaur kept charging but Jason did not let him get him. Soon with a quick swing of his gladius, he destroyed the centaur and watched him disintegrate into a yellow dust.

The battle was almost over and the good part was that Camp Half Blood was winning. Jason watched as Hazel summoned a few dead warriors from the earth. Frank was nowhere to be seen, until, Jason saw him shapeshift from an elephant to a lion, leaving Jason speechless. Leo was using fireballs to disintegrate the enemies. Piper was in super action with katoptris. Percy was a total professional. With his unpredictable moves, he had earned the best swordsman title. Annabeth didn't look very good. She was losing against a female cyclops. Jason would never forget what he saw next. The cyclops swung her sword in the air in Annabeth's direction. Jason shut his eyes closed. There was no way Annabeth would be able to survive this one. Jason expected a shrill scream from her but what came out didn't sound like Annabeth. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Percy falling on his knees. His hands clenched to his left fore shoulder. The worst of it- it was drenched in blood.

Jason ran from behind and stabbed the cyclops. The battle had died. Everyone rushed to Percy's side.

"Will!" Annabeth cried. She had tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Will Solace from the Apollo cabin came from the crowd and checked on Percy.

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Will commanded.

"We can't, look" Piper pointed in the direction of the big house. It was burning. It was on fire!

"Where's Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"The gods called him on Olympus for an important meeting." Will notified her.

"Anna...be..th" Percy croaked.

"Percy, hold on, it's gonna be alright."

"Annabeth, Percy's condition is really bad. We need to get him to his cabin." Will interrupted.

"Will is right, Annabeth." Jason said.

They soon got Percy to his cabin. Percy clenched his good hand on Annabeth's arm and winced in pain as Will put on some disinfectant on his wound.

" Percy, Percy. Relax. This would hurt a little bit. Just close your eyes. "Will said

"O...kaa..y" Percy winced.

Soon Percy was bandaged up. Jason left cabin 3.

"Hey Jason, how's Percy?" Leo and Piper enquired.

"He's pretty bad. He's asleep now."

"Oh okay. I'll go check on Annabeth. She must've felt awful about the whole thing." Piper said and walked away, leaving Leo and Jason.

"Jason, how are we gonna do this without Chiron?"

"Do what?"

"You know, mend up the big house, train everyone, plan out everything."

"Don't worry, Repair boy, we'll figure something out."

Author's note: Please Review. Pretty please.


	4. Percy: Nightmares and Spies

Demigod dreams suck. Why? Because they are warnings. Warnings about bad omens. Warnings that things won't be easy. Warnings about someone's loss and warnings about wars. Basically, they were anything but dreams. You couldn't even call them nightmares. They were true. They were kind of like an after-going-to-bed reality T.V shows, only these one showed the future events and also no one really enjoyed watching these shows.

Even Percy.

Percy watched as the huge demonic figure came out of the dark. It had huge legs and arms and the most vicious visage ever. It had a bronze club in one of its hands. As it walked towards him, Percy knew who he was; he was the giant, Agrius.

Agrius took a close look at Percy and started laughing.

"Son of Poseidon, ha ha! Oh, you do look like your father." Agrius laughed pathetically. "We know all of your plans." he said

"What plans? How?"

"ah, ah, ah. You know what I'm talking about."

Suddenly a familiar figure appeared from behind the giant and stood beside Agrius. The figure spoke "Lord Agrius, our forces have failed in destroying the demigod camp, though they sure have destroyed one of their important buildings." Agrius was clearly not happy with the news. The figure turned its attention to Percy and said "oh Percy, do you always have to ruin all of our plans?" Percy was now pretty sure that it was a feminine voice. Who could it possibly be? Annabeth? No, she would never turn her back to them. Percy was sure it wasn't Thalia. Hazel? Naah, she was too innocent to think about this. There was a possibility that it could be that Aphrodite girl, Piper. Percy didn't know her that well but from what he had heard from Annabeth, he couldn't necessarily narrow down to Piper.

There was something about that voice. It was so confident and bossy. Not Nancy Bobofit bossy, Reyna bossy. Percy felt a strange feeling wash over him.

Suddenly there was a loud thump. Percy sat upright on his bed panting and immediately regreted doing that. This entire right shoulder and arm burst into pain.

"Percy, oh my gods, Are you okay?" Percy looked up and found two pairs of worried eyes looking at him; one of them was, obviously, Annabeth and the other was Piper.

He looked at them with a confused expression.

"You were sweating and shivering in your sleep, so we thought we'd wake you up. "Piper cleared out.

"Any dreams?" Annabeth asked, carefully pushing him back to his sleeping position.

Percy nodded and studied his bandaged shoulder.

"I guess I should leave you two alone for a while" Piper said and left.

Percy hated being like this. He hated being helpless. So he got out of his bed ignoring immense pain in his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Look, I can't sit here helpless when there's a traitor roaming out there free."

"A traitor? Who?"

"I don't know but I think I do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Annabeth, I don't know who it is but I'm trying to know who it is. For now, can you please help me out of here?"

"But-"

"Please?"

"Alright." Annabeth sighed.

She helped him out of the cabin.

"I think I'm good now."

"You sure?" Annabeth looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Yeah. Can you call Jason and the others? I need to tell them about this whole thing."

"Mmm-Hmm but you be careful."

Percy walked near the small water fountain, Annabeth said, his father had gifted him. He looked for a golden drachma in his pocket and luckily found one. He knew this was a useless thing to do. He knew his call would go unattended but something made him do it.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbows, accept my offering." he recited. "Show me Lord Poseidon."

Here goes nothing, Percy thought. He waited for a long time but no luck. Frustrated, he waved over the mist. Too bad, he used his bad arm. He clutched his shoulder. Why was all this happening? Why couldn't his dad just appear to him?

Percy turned behind and started walking to his cabin.

Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Frank and Piper were already there.

"Where were you?" Frank asked.

"umh, I was just trying my luck." Percy sighed. "Anyways guys, I called you here to tell you something really important." Percy looked around. "We have a spy."

"What are you talking about, man?" Leo asked.

"I had a dream, it was Agrius but he was not alone. There was someone with him. Someone who knows what we are going to do. Someone who is watching us. All I know that it's a girl."

Everyone was looking at Percy. Not because of what he had just said but because he was about to crash on the ground. Jason and Frank caught him before he would.

"Percy! I told you not to! I told you to get some rest! But you never listen to me!"Annabeth yelled at him.

Percy sat on the ground staring at Annabeth. He was too confused to speak a thing. Had he just seen Agrius standing right behind her? Had he just seen that the Giant was about to hit Annabeth? Percy sat there frozen till Annabeth broke in.

"I'm sorry, Percy, It's just that I really care about you. Now come on, you need some rest."

Annabeth and Frank help Percy and then left.

Percy kept thinking about what had just happened. Was that what Agrius was planning to do? Was that his strategy? This was bad; this was really bad, really really bad.

AN: I Hope you guys liked this. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Review please.


End file.
